


relativity of simultaneity

by Bonnie_Bug



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Poetry, if u didn't know this was for gomens i could pass it off as original poetry lmao, it could be either of them tbh but my brain defaults to crowley pov so, vague pov, very vague fan poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Bug/pseuds/Bonnie_Bug
Summary: you reach out andhe reaches back andsomewhere in the middle your essences brush
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	relativity of simultaneity

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i keep writing poetry for good omens but here we are
> 
> so a while back neil gaiman posted [this](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/642083530771496960/i-was-wondering-about-the-scene-in-good-omens) on his tumblr and i've been lowkey obsessing over the concept ever since
> 
> for those who don't want to click thru, basically: _neither_ crowley nor aziraphale could see each other in the bar scene when aziraphale's discorporated, they could only sense each other's presence, and it kills me bc i always figured crowley could still see him but _no he can't and it makes it sO MUCH MORE PAINFUL,_
> 
> so i slammed this out at work over half an hour that i should've spent actually, yknow. working bsfjdkfdk ~~and now i'm posting it at work dON'T JUDGE ME~~ because i love the idea of them metaphysically reaching out to each other over the centuries. and then i was like "but what if their presences are like gRAVITATIONAL WELLS IN SPACE" hence the theory of relativity related quote. astrophysicists hit me up if it isn't actually fitting i read the first paragraph of the wikipedia page for it and gave up sbfdjfkdk

you reach out and 

_hello? hello? hello?_

he reaches back and 

_hello? hello? hello?_

somewhere in the middle your essences brush

_hello. hello. hello._

you can feel his shape

_are you there? are you there? are you there?_

as he moves across the skin of the earth

_there you are. there you are. there you are._

the well of gravity 

_how are you? how are you? how are you?_

of his celestial presence 

_better now. better now. better now._

morphing and stretching with him

_are you safe? are you safe? are you safe?_

it buzzes against your mind

_safe and sound. safe and sound. safe and sound._

pleasantly, unobtrusively

_do you hear? do you hear? do you hear?_

background whitepinkbrownblack noise

_I can hear. I can hear. I can hear._

until you call it forth

_I can hear. I can hear. I can hear._

you know he feels you 

_I feel you. I feel you. I feel you._

the same way

_you feel me. you feel me. you feel me._

sensing your presence across

_hello. hello. hello._

this vast little marble

_hello. hello. hello._

this vast little marvel

_I am happy. I am happy. I am happy._

one clear connection you can cling to

_you are happy? you are happy? you are happy?_

you name it lodestone 

_I feel you. I feel you. I feel you._

and anchor 

_I feel you. I feel you. I feel you._

and heart

_you are happy. you are happy. you are happy._

surer than gravity 

_I am happy. I am happy. I am happy._

magnetic north wishes it had this permanence 

_love. love. love._

_love. love. love._

_love._

_love._

_love_


End file.
